


Tangled

by snarled_musings



Series: Stark Truth is a Strange Thing [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (Animated Movie), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sex Magic, Tentacles, Tony rocks, kind of, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarled_musings/pseuds/snarled_musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants to surprise his friend-with-benefits. But first there's dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

Bruce leaned against the doorjamb, Steve towering over him to look over his shoulder. Tony was just periferally aware of them as he was still in his welder's mask and gloves. He'd just put the last, finishing touches on his latest invention.

 

“Tony? Is that what Spiderman brought over to you last week?” Tony jerked his head up at Bruce's soft question. He flipped the visor up and dragged a grimy hand across his sweaty forehead. Steve was looking just as confused as Bruce.

 

“What? God no, why the hell would I want to play around with something the Doomster has touched?” He wrinkled his nose. “I'd probably get cooties.”

 

Steve laughed at that. “Doctor Doom? That looks more like Ock's style; I thought Parker had ripped some limbs off him and brought back to you.” Tony's eyes widened in horror at the thought of using Octopus's inventions for the purposes he had in mind. That was just wrong on so many levels! He repressed a shudder.

 

“Nah, this is just some tinkering I've been doing, all my own invention.” Steve looked slightly non-plussed as he looked it over.

 

“This looks just completely random...” Bruce, who'd been watching and analyzing in silence, gave a slight grin and looked at Tony.

 

“Is Strange coming over tonight?” Steve looked confused; Tony wasn't sure if he should laugh or blush. Since he had quite a distinct lack of shame he squashed both impulses and went for looking innocent as he nodded. “I guess it's not to join us for movienight?”

 

Tony couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing and flung the visor away. Bruce's grin widened. Steve was still looking the array of cables over. “I still don't get it, what has this to do with Stephen... _oh._ ” Both scientists laughed as a blush stole over Steve's features. “Tony, really?!” Tony just grinned proudly and nodded.

 

“Yep, really. My work here is done, time to hit the shower.” He ushered the other two out of the workshop and locked it down. “Well, I need help with one more thing. Is Loki around?” Steve looked vaguely worried as he nodded; his frown deepened as Tony rubbed his hands together in glee. Bruce shook his head.

 

“You know, it wouldn't kill your boyfriend to hang out with us on a movienight. You keep him hidden away like you're ashamed of him.”

 

“He's not really my boyfriend, Brucie-bear. Ours is a mutually beneficial arrangement.” Tony casually threw his t-shirt in a hamper outside the workshop. Natasha had complained about him leaving oil stains everywhere. After she threatened to kill him if she ruined another pair of jeans by sitting in oil or grease he'd placed the hamper there. It saved him from having his lungs ripped out through his ears, something he was sure Nat could accomplish.

 

Steve scoffed at him, but there was a teasing glint in his eyes. “Keep telling yourself that, Stark. I expect you to show up with a 'I heart Strange'-mug and T-shirt any day. You're one step away from doodling his name with flowers around it.”

 

“Just because you're french-braiding Bucky's hair...” Steve interrupteded him vehemently.

 

“It's not like that, it's just sex!”

 

“Exactly, that's what I- _what?!_ ” Tony stood frozen, staring at Steve in slack-jawed horror. Steve stared back with a wide grin painted on his face. Bruce was leaning against the wall, nearly crying with laughter.

 

“JARV, please tell me you recorded that?” he gasped out between hitching breaths. JARVIS's smooth voice replied immediately.

 

“Indeed I did, Sir, and I also created an uplink to the common room. I assume you wish to share this with the rest of your company?”

 

“God yes, Steve one-upping Tony is epic.” He clapped Steve on the shoulder. Tony was still opening and closing his mouth silently as they stepped out of the elevator. His head was just reeling from the mental pictures of Steve and Bucky. In all honesty they weren't bad, but Cap being so blatant? That was just wrong. Bucky was staring hard at Steve while Clint bounded forward to high-five Steve, at the same time thanking Bruce profusely for sharing that.

 

“I have to admit, your expression was sort of priceless. And I agree with you, we're not at the doodling-stage.” Tony spun around with a groan.

 

“Really, Strange? Of all the days you could be early you had to pick today?” Stephen was standing in the hallway, half in shadows. “You don't have to sneak and hide, you know.”

 

Stephen stepped into the common room with a grin. Lately he'd started relaxing, losing a little of that “mysterious-mystic”-attitude. Tony looked him over. Today he was quite casual, in a charcoal shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of dark blue jeans. Damn, he was just a tiny bit taller than Steve, Tony realized. And totally edible. Which Tony wasn't, at the moment, since he was still a bit grimy. But as he watched Stephen's eyes roving his upper body he figured this might not be the worst he'd ever looked. He sauntered over to his private elevator. “I'll just go grab a shower; you can hang here if you like.”

 

“Or I could come with you and check out the view.” Stephen managed to say it innocently, like he really was talking about the skyline, but one hand was rubbing self-consciously at his neck. Tony gave him a genuine smile. The sorcerer was still awkward around the Avengers and the various strays they'd collected. Tony only admitted it to himself that he found it sort of adorable.

 

“Sure,” he said easily. “You're free to tag along.”

 

“When you're done admiring the view you're welcome to join us for dinner.” Natasha said it with a completely straight face. Tony wondered when he'd stop being in awe of her. Stephen gave a nod, the faintest of blushes staining his cheeks at being so transparent.

 

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” He stalked after, and past, Tony, who still wasn't sure if he should berate his team mates or burst with pride with them. They stepped into the elevator at the same time.

 

“Soo...” Tony began, “how you've been?” That was as far as he got before Stephen was on him, bending over him to devour his mouth. They'd established enough trust that the sorcerer had no problems using his hands to touch Tony. The mechanich was grateful for that as Stephen's hands ran over his bare torso (something Tony had become comfortable with. The'd really come to trust each other!).

 

“You're unfairly sexy like this, you know that?” It was almost a kink of its own. The sorcerer semmed to revel in seeing how tied to the physical world Tony was. Part of that was obviously seeing him smudged with oil, covered in engine grease or whatever. He suspected Stephen had a bit of a fetish.

 

“Your shirt's getting stained,” Tony gritted out. He was already breathing harder, twitching inside his jeans. The twitch grew stronger as he imagined the look on Stephen's face when he uncovered his surprise... “I really mean it, I'll just grab a quick shower and we can head down to the others to eat.”

 

Stephen looked slightly disappointed. “Don't you even need help to scrub your back?” Tony shook his head. If he let Stephen into the shower now they'd end up getting off, and he wasn't sure the main event would be the way he'd planned it.

 

“You're free to watch, if you feel like it.” The grey eyes lit up with a familiar glint. The good doctor had quite the voyueuristic streak. Tony made sure to give a bit of a show as he soaped up. Once he'd have been a bit self-conscious as he let his hands slide slickly over his wet skin. But hearing the faint groan from the older man more than made up for it. With an evil grin Tony gave his privates a last rub before turning the water off and drying.

 

“I wish I could believe you were just washing yourself, that you didn't do it just to rile me.” Tony just gave an easy grin as he sauntered out naked to pull on a pair of jeans and a clean tee. Judging by the small sound Stephen made he had observed the fact that Tony had foregone underwear. He towelled his hair quickly before padding barefoot towards the elevator, dragging Stephen with him. The older man was still looking slightly dazed, his eyes constantly going to Tony's ass. Tony had to fight himself not to get hard. He'd just save that for later.

 

Dinner was surprisingly fun. Stephen had met them all, worked with them, but they'd never _hung out_. Tony knew the doctor could be a bit of a drama queen, but he'd never known he could be a plain snarky bitch.

 

“So Stephen, how long have you and Tony been dating?” Steve looked gleeful at an opportunity to cross-examine Tony's boyfriend.

 

“We haven't. Tony and I haven't been on a single date so far. Our relationship is more- physical.” He said it with a perfectly straight face and didn't even crack a smile as Steve snorted water through his nose. The others laughed and Clint shook his head.

 

“Crash and burn, bro. That wasn't your smoothest move. You're much better at braiding Bucky's hair.” Steve threw a fry at Clint, which he snatched out of the air and threw back at Steve. It hit him dead center in the forehead. Phil sighed and smacked Clint in the back of his head.

 

“Could we all just have a nice dinner like responsible adults?” A chorus of boos and jeering met his proposal. Stephen glanced at Tony, who'd booed the loudest. He looked back.

 

“What? The point of this is that I live in what amounts to the most expensive frat house in the world. You can't expect me to be mature and dignified like you. See, I would have made a lousy sorcerer, I'd just go around pranking people.”

 

“Which is what you all yell at me for doing,” Loki chimed in. Tony gave him a smirk. “Don't look at me like that or you won't get your present.” Tony lit up and made grabby motions. Loki just sighed and slid a small box to him. “Just open it and all is set.”

 

“I owe you, man! You're the best!” Everyone looked from Tony to Loki, who gave a wicked grin.

 

“Not my story to tell. Maybe Stark will show us all later.”

 

“I think I prefer not knowing,” Natasha muttered as she grabbed a piece of bread. Thor nodded in agreement.

 

“Verily.”

 

After dinner the rest of the occupants sat down to watch a movie. Tony however dragged Stephen with him. The sorcerer looked confused as they headed down instead of up.

 

“I've got something in my workshop that I want you to see.”

 

“I've never been to your workshop.”

 

Tony grinned, eager to see Stephen's reaction to his surprise. “I haven't been to yours either, so we're good. Now, this is purely optional. Our rules still stand, you don't feel comfortable doing something, we don't do it. But oh, man, I really _really_ hope you'll want to try this.” He fingered the box in his pocket, the last thing. He could have made it without Loki's help, but this saved him some time. Besides, it wasn't like Stephen was a stranger to magic. He stepped into the workshop, Stephen at his heels. “JARVIS, privacy mode. Avengers protocol only.”

 

“As you wish, Sir. Putting workshop in lockdown.”

 

“Oh, wait. Stephen, pick a safe word. It's not for stopping me, but in case you want to get out of here quickly.” Stephen looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Frog.”

 

Tony laughed. “You heard that, J?”

 

“Certainly Sir. If the doctor utters 'frog' the lockdown is revoked. Enjoy your evening.” Stephen looked up at the ceiling in disbelief.

 

“And you programmed that? He's more polite than you could ever hope to be...” His voice trailed off as he watched the array of tentacles on the floor. Gingerly he stepped closer, lifting one of them up. Tony knew it was warm and smooth to the touch, he'd made the synthezised skin as close to the real deal as possible. It had taken a great deal of engineering to fix this. And thanks to Loki he wouldn't even have to use the suit to pull it off. “Are those tentacles?”

 

Tony's smile was full of wicked promise. “You said you'd had fantasies about this. I figured I could do this for you. Although there is a slight element of comfort in it for you.” He opened the box Loki had given him. A faint silver cloud escaped the box and settled over the tentacles. Tony stepped up to the array of arms and lifted them up; they immediately settled by draping themselves over his back and shoulders. Experimentally he raised his right hand and the tentacles on that side rose with him, writhing gently. Stephen's eyes grew wide and his breath quickend slightly. Tony used another prod and one of the slender digits wrapped itself around Stephen's wrist. Oh man, this was off the hook! He sent another digit out to grasp the other arm, spreading the older man's arms wide. By now Stephen's eyes had shuttered and Tony could hear him panting slightly. As the mechanic glanced down his body he could see that Stephen was almost completely hard.

 

“Is this all right? Do you want me to stop?” One of the arms was busy unbuttoning Stephen's shirt; Tony congratulated himself on the precision of his invention.

 

“If you stop now I'll probably banish you to one of the hell dimensions,” the sorcerer gritted out. His hips shifted restlessly, seeking friction. Tony grinned.

 

“Ah-ah, no moving. I call the shots tonight.” A sturdier tentacle wrapped itself around Stephen's waist, raising him off the floor. He hung suspended in the air, arms spread and shirt undone. Too bad it was such a nice shirt, otherwise Tony would have just ripped it off his body. But on a purely aestethical level it worked, framing Stephen's slender and toned body. Deft tendrils removed the doctor's shoes, socks, jeans and underwear, leaving him naked save for the shirt. Tony sent another pair of the tentacles towrap around Stephen's legs. The sorcerer hung in the air, arms and legs spread wide. His breathing was uneven and a sharp flush covered his face and torso. Tony felt a heady rush of power looking at the other man. He was allowed to do this, to have Stephen at his mercy.

 

He licked suddenly dry lips. “Are you good?” Stephen nodded, eyes half-shut.

 

“This is amazing.” His voice was already deep and hoarse, and Tony hadn't even _done_ anything yet. He gave a sharp grin.

 

“So, how about if I do this?” Slender tentacles slid along the stretched limbs, caressing and exploring. Loki's spell was _awesome_. It was like a direct neural link, Tony could actually feel how the tendrils slid along the other man's body; except he could feel it like it was his hands and while also feeling them on his own body. It was an unexpected perk, but it made it so much difficult to control himself. He wanted to just ravish Stephen and ride the high. But this wasn't about him, it was about the sorcerer. There was an unfamiliar pleasure in being able to give this to his partner, to be able to fulfill a fantasy of his. He closed his eyes for a moment and let instinct take over. He could feel silky skin under his finger as slender mechanical arms ran up Stephen's legs, slithering over tense limbs in search of their price. He found that his contraption changed at his whim thanks to Loki's spell. A slight push of his mind and the tentacle wrapped around Stephen's chest latched on to a dusky nipple and sucked. The low sound that escaped Stephen was part cry, part sob and utterly wrecked. Tony couldn't resist; he had to see. As he slowly opened his eyes he found he'd sent one tentacle to wrap around Stephen's hard cock and another to probe delicately between his firm ass cheeks. Stephen had his head trown back, the tendons of his neck in stark relief against his tanned skin. His back was arched, straining against the restraining limbs Tony had wrapped around him. His face was a picture of agonized bliss as the tentacle penetrated him. Tony gasped; he could feel a faint echo of what Stephen felt coursing through him.

 

“P-please- I need- not enough, need more. Need to feel it- _God_!” Tony let the tentacle penetrate a little deeper while at the same time inflating it; the one wrapped around Stephen's cock was leisurely rubbing him. Stephen shuddered so hard he was practically convulsing. “More, please Tony, please! N-need to come, feels so good...” His voice trailed into a whimper. Tony smiled as he let the tentacles begin to move in earnest. Moments later Stephen made a guttural sound as he was jerked off, his erection wrapped in supple metal and almost-skin. The limb inside him fucked him, slowly at first but then with increasing force and speed. A wail escaped the sorcerer as he tried to thrust into the sensation, to get more of the limbs wrapped around his cock and torso. Tears were seeping out from behind his closed lids. Tony could feel his urgency thrumming through his own body, a secondary sensoric memory of sort, and bit his lip to keep from moaning. He was rock hard, leaking precum in his pants, but he refused to do anything about it. He wouldn't lose focus of Stephen's pleasure. In fact he'd been unconsciously doing things to heighten it, seemed like. Only now did he realized that the innermost coil wrapping Stephen's cock was tight around his base, acting like a cock ring. He let his mind tighten it a little and Stephen writhed helplessly again.

 

“ _Please-_ ” and oh, how Tony loved to hear him beg. He hadn't known it until now; he wanted to hear that over and over. It was his new favorite thing in the whole world he decided. The Stephen made this undescribable noise, so filled with pure need that Tony almost came on the spot. He decided that it would star in his fantasies every time he jerked off from now on.

 

“Do you want to come?” He didn't even recognize his own voice. It was deep, rough and almost sinister. Stephen's only answer was a helpless sob, eyes squeezed tightly shut. As Tony let the tentacle inside him thrust one last time, aimed straight at his prostate and pulsing slightly, he loosened the coil around Stephen's cock. The older man screamed as he came, painting his belly and chest in semen. Tony groaned and shuddered at the sight. He was so damn close to coming, but he refused to let his focus waver from Stephen. He gently withdrew from inside him, at the same time uncoiling from the spent and twitching cock. The sorcerer whimpered; as Tony lowered him to the floor his knees buckled. Tony swiftly wrapped a couple of tentacles around him to hold him up. He sank them to the floor gently, wrapping Stephen in his arms. The older man was still panting harshly, shudders running through his body. Tony just held him until he opened his eyes. They shone almost silver and he felt his breath hitch. Stephen was just so damn beautiful like this.

 

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” he murmured softly. He got an unintelligible mutter in lieu of an answer and figured they better stay where they were. He sat there, just holding his lover and realizing he might be complicating things by developing feelings for the other man. Iit should probably worry him, but in that instant he was just to content to give a damn.

 

Stephen finally shifted in his arms. “I can't believe you did that for me.” Tony grinned.

 

“I can't believe you let me do that. You were so goddamn sexy, I could have left you hanging there all night just to look at you.”

 

“You could have, you know. I trust you.” He didn't need to elaborate; Tony saw the simple statement for the huge admission it was. He tightened his arms around the other man again and gently kissed his tears away. Then he kissed his mouth, tasting the saltiness with a sense of near awe at being allowed to do so. He was probably about to complicate things to shit. But at that very moment he couldn't find it in him to care.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, more gratuitous porn. Although a bit of plot might begin to insert itself in coming parts! Comments are always welcome, especially since my spell check's on the fritz, so feel free to point out any mistakes.


End file.
